deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshu Higashikata
'Joshu Higashikata '''is a side character in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion. The spoiled middle child his father's four children is the third oldest of the few. Joshu Higashikata proves to be an immature nuisance in Josuke Higashikata's life upon moving into the Higashikata estate. He also has a very one-sided romantic interest in Yasuho Hirose, who finds Joshu to be rather unbearable, to say the least. Despite his lack of social skills he applied to study sociology in college. History Joshu is one of the initial three characters introduced in the first chapter of JoJolion, explained to be a childish, irrational teenager with an unrequited love for his childhood friend Yasuho Hirose, who he avidly believes to be his girlfriend. After finding her with a naked man wearing nothing but a sailor cap on his head, Joshu is thrown into a rage and attempts to murder him with a rock. Josuke defends himself and incapacitates Joshu using Soft & Wet's bubbles. Later, we see him in the hospital the same strange bite mark on his ankle as the one seen on Yasuho's leg and around Josuke's star-shaped birthmark. Joshu is absent from the story for the most part at this point, making some appearances after Josuke moves into the Higashikata household to butt heads with the amnesiac sailor. Clearly distraught that Josuke has invaded his life, with it going as far as Norisuke, Joshu's father, giving Josuke his room and making him sleep in the garage. It isn't until the introduction of the mysterious 'Shakedown Road' that Joshu comes into the limelight again, taking Josuke down the notorious road where they are assaulted by people who try to use the stand that lurks the street to extort the two, which leads to Joshu facing off with a thug that attacks him. This is when Joshu's stand, Nut King Call, is finally introduced when it screws off the hands of the thug the reattached them backwards. Much later after these events, Joshu comes across the curse of a Stand called 'Milagro Man', which causes Joshu to get too much money that he cannot deposit anywhere and has to keep on his person at all times. Joshu later uses his stand's ability to fuse objects to each other to pass the curse back to the person who gave it to him. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible opponents * Eric Cartman (South Park) Death Battle Info Powers & Abilities * Stand: Nut King Call * Nut King Call is the stand of Joshu Higashikata, it has the ability to planet Nuts & Bolts on or inside a target, when the nut is removed from the bolt it causes the targeted area to break apart (ex.: he plants a Nut & Bolt on a wrist, the hand falls off when the nut is removed), when the range of the stand is left the target will be reassembled, though not correctly. * Nut King Call can also fuse objects together with this ability by mixing up the bolts with their respective nuts, basically fusing them together. An example is he takes the nut from one object and attaches it to another bolt, fusing the objects. Feats * Can take apart and reassemble virtually anything with this ability. * Has the ability to fuse any multiple objects together as well. * The maximum potential of this ability is possibly beyond any other Stands in JoJolion. * Very skilled with his stand's ability. * Stand has an 'A' in Durability & Developmental Potential Faults * Despite all his feats, Joshu is very socially inept and does very poorly in a team battle as a result. * Joshu is easy to antagonize and set off, thrown into a murderous rage upon finding Yasuho with a naked sailor in his first appearance. * Very short sighted and spoiled, he easily gets on people's bad sides with his personality. * Zero combat skills, his stand relies heavily on its abilities due to its serious lack of raw power and speed with a C in Power, a D in speed, a C in Range, & E in Precision. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Japan Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants